1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection-molded case and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an injection molded case and manufacturing method in which antenna patterns are formed in the injection-molded case.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, “a portable communication device” refers to a device with which a user performs wireless communications with another party. Such a portable communication device generally includes an HHP, a CT-2 cellular phone, a digital phone, a PCS phone, a PDA, etc., and can be further classified into various types of devices according to the appearance. For example, a wireless terminal is classified into one of a bar-type, flip-type, folder-type, and slide-type of wireless terminals according to appearance. The above enumerated conventional portable communication devices are necessarily provided with an antenna device, a data input/output device, and a data transmitting/receiving device. Naturally, as the data input device, a keypad through which data can be input mainly by a finger-pressing operation is generally used.
Portable communication devices have become smaller and lighter with each generation of devices. Accordingly, an antenna device applied to the portable communication device also has become smaller, and an internal antenna which can be embedded in the communication device has become the typical antenna used in such devices, whereas a few years back users had antennas physically extending from the portable communication device.
As shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, the process of mounting the internal antenna 2 at the inner side of a battery cover part 1 of the portable communication device will be described below.
First, as shown in FIG. 1, in the mounting of the internal antenna 2, a metallic sheet is cut by a press process to fabricate an antenna pattern 2a, and then as shown in FIG. 2, the antenna pattern 2a is integratedly mounted in an injection-molded article 2b by a first-insert injection molding process. As shown in FIG. 3, the injection-molded article 2b mounted with the antenna pattern 2a is integratedly mounted in the battery cover part 1 of the portable communication device by a second insert injection molding process.
As described above, since it is not easy to fix the antenna pattern 2a, the conventional mounting process is divided into two steps. In other words, the process is carried out by first and second insert injection molding processes.
Also, as shown in FIGS. 4 to 6, the process of mounting the internal antenna 20 at the inner side of a rear case 10 of the portable communication device will be described below.
First, as shown in FIG. 4, in the mounting of the internal antenna 20, a metallic sheet is cut by a press process in accordance with the shape of the portable communication device so as to fabricate an antenna pattern 20a, and then as shown in FIG. 5, the antenna pattern 20a is integratedly mounted in an injection-molded article 20b by a first insert injection molding process. As shown in FIG. 6, the injection-molded article 20b mounted with the antenna pattern 20a is integratedly mounted in the rear case 10 of the portable communication device by a second insert injection molding process.
Likewise, since it is not easy to fix the antenna pattern 20a, the mounting process is divided into two steps. In other words, the process is carried out by first and second insert injection molding processes.
However, a conventional internal antenna device has a problem in that a manufacturing cost of a product is increased due to a complicated manufacturing process and an increase of a manufacturing time because an antenna pattern is fabricated by a press process and then is formed in an injection-molded article, a battery cover part, or a rear case of a communication device through first and second insert injection molding processes.
Accordingly, there is required a method for forming the antenna pattern in a battery cover part and a rear case by only one insert injection molding process, instead of a method for forming the antenna pattern in the battery cover part and the rear case by first and second insert injection molding processes.